1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus for performing image processing, such as transmission, storage, or recording of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multi-function type combined image processing apparatus has been commercially available, which apparatus has the following various functions added to an image forming apparatus (such as a copying machine), as peripheral devices: a printer function for printing image information input from a computer or the like, a scanner function for reading an original document on a document holder and outputting the read data to a computer or the like a facsimile function for transmitting and receiving an image to and from a terminal connected to a public telecommunications line, a rasterizing function for interpreting page description language and developing it into bit map data, and an image file function for storing and reading out image data from a secondary storage device having a large capacity, and which apparatus is capable of utilizing each function of the input system, each function of the conversion system and each function of the output system in combination.
Also, some color copying machines are designed to be easily usable as a printer or a scanner by connecting as a peripheral device an intelligent processing unit (IPU) which serves as an interface for various analog/digital video images.
Some of these combined image processing apparatuses or systems are capable of selecting a desired function from a plurality of functions of the image output system and outputting the function by controlling the controller when it has a plurality of image output functions.
However, in a conventional combined image processing apparatus, as an image output apparatus involved in one image processing job, just one apparatus is selected and used from among a plurality of image output apparatuses. That is, to output one image to a plurality of image output apparatuses having different functions, a separate image output job corresponding to each of the plurality of image output apparatuses is executed individually. Therefore, when it is desired to produce duplicate copies of the result of the image processing in execution, the operator must perform the image processing job twice, once for each copy. For example, after a facsimile transmission to an important destination, to make a duplicate copy of the transmitted image, additional operation, for example, copying the original image onto paper or storing it in an image file, must be performed, in response to a new operation instruction. Not only is the manual operation for making a duplicate copy inconvenient for the operator, but also there is the risk that the operator may forget to make the duplicate copy.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above-described problems of the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of surely making any necessary duplicate copy of an image without requiring so many manual operations by the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of holding necessary image data from image data output in an image file or the like during facsimile transmission, printout and the like.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method, comprising the steps of: a processing step for performing an image processing job on image data; a determining step for determining if an image processing job performed in the processing step satisfies predetermined conditions; and an output step for outputting the image data obtained by performing the image processing job in the processing step to an output destination which is not related to the image processing job, when it is determined in the determination step that the image processing job satisfies the predetermined conditions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus, comprising: processing means for performing an image processing job on image data; determining means for determining if the image processing job performed by the processing means satisfies predetermined conditions; and output means for outputting the image data obtained by performing the image processing job to an output destination which is not related to the image processing job, when it is determined by the determination means that the image processing job satisfies the predetermined conditions.
The above and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.